Hearts Breaking Eve
by PonyPlays2014
Summary: Twilight Sparkle and her friends are celebrating Hearts Warming Eve but a certain unicorn sneaked into the castle to destroy their friendship. But after her spell brought back a very dangerous mare Spike is the only hope for Equestria and his friends.


**Hey Everypony! Happy Hearts Warming Eve!  
I really wante to finish this story and I actuually did it :) Hope you wkill enjoy it :)**

It is Hearts Warming Eve and Twilight Sparkle already started decorating her castle while Spike is in the kitchen and cooks the delicious Hearts Warming Dinner with fresh salad, hay-burgers, carrot sticks and some cakes for dessert. The Apples will bring them over before the dinner begins. The Mane Six decided to celebrate the today's holiday together while the Apples and the Pies are also celebrating. But not only Big MacIntosh, Applebloom, Granny Smith, Igneous Rock Pie, Cloudy Quartz, Marble, Limestone and Maud are there but also Babs Seed, Aunt and Uncle Orange, Braeburn, Caramel Apple, Red Delicious, Apple Fritter and Golden Delicious are there as their visitors but they won't stay long. Mayor Mare announced a great celebration tonight's evening and all the visitors will participate. Some other participants are Mayor Mare, the Cakes, Derpy Hooves, Doctor Hooves, Octavia Melody, Vinyl Scratch aka. DJ Pon3, Zecora, Soarin, Fleetfoot, Spitfire, Bon Bon, Lyra, Berry Punch, Daisy, Rose, Lily, Cheerilee, Lemon Drop, Caramel and Thunderlane. But also royal guest will show up at the party! Princess Cadance and her husband, the captain of the Royal Guard, Shining Armor will come all the way from the Crystal Empire to celebrate the holiday with the ponies of Ponyville and, on the next day, with his sister and her sister-in-law Twilight Sparkle. Vinyl Scratch and Octavia are in charge of the music and Mr. and Mrs. Cake and the Apples will bake all the cakes, pies and other delicious desserts made of cream, berries, chocolate, apples and sprinkles. Derpy volunteered to help with the decoration and bake some muffins for the great party. Lily, Rose and Daisy will gather some beautiful flowers and a big Christmas tree and Mayor Mare already made a list for all the funny and hearts warming events, which will take place tonight.

"It is really a shame that Cadance and Shining Armor can't be here tonight", the pale purple Alicorn thinks while she uses her magic to levitate a yellow glass ball to add it to the already beautifully decorated tree, "But they should really spend some time with the other ponies, who are living here in Ponyville and all over Equestria. After all they aren't only my family but Cadance is also a Princess, the Princess of Love. She has to take care of everyone in Equestria and celebrating a party with almost everyone in Ponyville is a really good idea. Also she will come tomorrow so I think it isn't so bad. Now... I wonder where Pinkie Pie is? She promised me that she would come and help me decorate."

Twilight takes a look at the clock above the fireplace, which is connected to the chimney, and a worried mimic appears on her face as she realizes, that it is already five past seven o'clock in the evening!

"Pinkie said she would be here around six o'clock... Where is she?", the Princess of Friendship mumbles while she already searches for the next item inside the big, brown box full of glass balls, lights, figures and fake snow.

This time it is a golden star for the tip of the tree. Carefully she levitates the object while keep up her mumbling about her friend, who is still missing.

"I can't believe she is so late! After all she made me a-"

"Pinkie Promise!", the voice of the pink Earth Pony appears loud and echoing, which causes Twilight to lose her concentration and almost drop the figure but luckily she can focuses herself again and catches the star only millimeters before it hits the floor.

"Phew... That was close...", Twilight whispers while she lifts the figure again and finally places it on top of the tree, completing the piece of art.

After that she looks around the room and searches for Pinkie Pie but nothing pink can be seen, except for one little present.

"No...She isn't... Or is she? Can she really fit inside this little box? Well, I'm talking about Pinkie so..."

Slowly she sneaks towards the little box and, after counting to three, opens it by lifting the lid and shouts.

"Found you, Pinkie Pie!"

But the box is empty! Out of nowhere Pinkie Pie pops out of the chimney and lands in the wood of the fireplace, which Twilight, luckily, didn't set on fire yet.

"Wow! You found me without finding me! You are amazing!", the Earth Pony says very impressed by her friends show, who screams and turns towards the fireplace instantly.

"Pinkie! Where do you come from?", she asks but only gains a giggle first.

Then Pinkie points towards the chimney and explains with a singing voice where she came from.

"You", Twilight repeats, "were in the chimney? How long?"

"I think 2 hours... or more. I had no place to make small lines to count and my chalk was also already gone. Anyway! Let's start decorating!", the pink pony answers and seems very excited.

Twilight rolls her eyes and explains, that the tree is already decorated.

"But you can decorate this room, the dining hall and finally the bedrooms so everypony can sleep in a beautifully decorated atmosphere. Do you think you can do that before everypony arrives?"

But Pinkie is already in her element and climbs back into the chimney to gather her Party Canon she stored there.

"Why was your Party Canon in my chimney?", the Alicorn asks but the answer is as useless as no information at all.

"Obviously because they were too big for the toaster and your library is already full, Silly", Pinkie Pie explains as if it were the most normal thing in the entire world.

"Of course my library is full. Full of books."

Pinkie just giggles and points the canon at the wall and the window on the south side of the room while singing her answer to this comment.

"Not anymo-ore!"

She shoots her load and in less than a ten-seconds-flat the entire wall was perfectly decorated.

"Looks like you will have no problem. I will go and look for Spike and the food", Twilight says and leaves the living room to go up the stairs, enter the first door on the left side and enter the dining hall, which is connected to the kitchen.

"Spike! Spike, are you already finished with the food?", she shouts and even gains an answer.

"Almost finished", the echoing voice of the baby Dragon responses and gains the Alicorn's attention, who walks through the room and enters the kitchen.

Spike, the little, purple and green Dragon runs between the oven, the fridge and the table to collect all the ingredients, prepare the next steps and control the currently cooking food.

"I am currently making bread because Applejack likes it so much. And for Rarity I made some … strange little snacks she likes very much. I may don't know what she called them but I am doing them. How is your task? Is the living room already decorated?", he answers as he looks at his best friend but can't concentrate right now or else he will surely forget something.

"Pinkie is decorating it right now", Twilight explains and walks towards the oven to see the delicious bread, which look golden and most likely will taste unbelievable good.

And Rarity's little snacks are currently in the fridge to stay cold. The hay-burgers are on the table and the salad is also ready to be eaten.

"Everything looks super-tasty! You are a great cook Spike."

"Well", the little Dragon blushes while he mixes another bowl of salad to make sure it is mixed very good, "I am a Dragon with many talents."

"Just make sure everything is done when it is time for dinner. The whole evening is perfectly planned and it must stay this way."

Twilight always plans everything and the plans must be followed or else everything will go down in chaos! Or most likely not but Twilight was never a fan of surprises, random moments and any other kind of unplanned situations. But I don't think a holiday should have a strict plan. After all everything can go wrong.

"Do you really need to have times for every little activity? Isn't a holiday for relaxing and having fun with your friends? Just let the evening plan itself", Spike suggests but Twilight can't agree.

"But planning is relaxing for me. I know it doesn't have to be but I feel like it. Most likely we can't follow it anyway but you must always be prepared for everything! After all everything can happen. Maybe we can't find the music for the corals, maybe the dinner isn't ready or a villain tries to ruin our celebration. That's the reason why I planned everything and prepared everything perfectly, got it?"

No, he doesn't but he trust Twilight and she always knows what to do.

"I know you're right so I will try my best to help you."

Twilight, who appreciates these words, steps next to Spike and hugs him tightly.

"You are my number one assistant, Spike. Always helpful and encouraging."

"Oh come on Twilight, I already kno...", the Dragon stops and listens. His Alicorn friend also listens and hears something.

"Is that", she asks, "a voice?"

A sudden loud sound scares them and leads to almost throw his spoon away.

"What was that?!", both ask at the same time and run into the dining hall.

It came from there, that's for sure.

A cloud made out of brown dust filled the hall and it is impossible to see your own hove or claw, even if you hold right in front of your eyes! Coughing and flapping her wings Twilight tries her best to make her way through the unclear area, followed by her best Dragon friend, who holds her tail tightly in his purple claw so he can't lose her. "Twilight? Can you see something?", he asks but the Princess has to decline the question.

"Sorry, the dust is to thick... Wait!"

Her horn creates a purple magical aura around of it and in no time the dining is dustless and finally they can see what happened. Rainbow Dash crashed through a window right into a... gingerbread house?

"Uhg... My head...", the Pegasus mumbles while her eyes are spinning around in two different reactions and she shakes her head to get a clear mind again.

Twilight's runs towards the laying pony and tries to help her onto her hooves while she looks at Spike to get an important answer.

"Spike? When did you bake this house? It is very nice of you to bake one but I-"

"I didn't baked a gingerbread house! I don't even know how to bake something like that?"

Spike didn't made the sweet treat? But there is no one else around who could have done it!

"What? What do you mean?", the Alicorn asks but Rainbow Dash interrupts her as she flaps her wings and raise into the sky.

"Spike, you are the one who is responsible for the food and the treats. Who else would make a gingerbread house without being in charge of it except..."

The rainbow-haired Pegasus stops and thinks if her possible solution makes sense. She switches her glimpse and focuses Twilight, who just watches her.

"Is Pinkie Pie already here?" Without saying a word the Alicorn Princess nods and Rainbow only shakes her head.

"Pinkie! Is this gingerbread house here yours?"

Silence... until suddenly the voice of the party pony travels through the room.

"Yippie-ya-yessie!"

Rainbow Dash giggles and answers in a shouting voice.

"Okay pal! Next time could you place it somewhere not near a window? Thanks!"

Now that Rainbow arrived only three friends are missing: Fluttershy, Rarity and Applejack.

"Well, I will go back into the kitchen. After all I still have some delicious dessert and meals to cook and make for everypony", Spike suggests and runs towards the entrance of the kitchen, where he continues his work.

"He is a really good assistant Twilight", the light blue Pegasus explains.

Twilight giggles as she observes the door as if she hopes he would come back one more time and answers without looking away.

"One of a kind..."

Suddenly the doorbell begins to ring and both Mares wince but Sparkle already knows what she has to do.

"RD? Could you stash the... ruins of the gingerbread house in the storage upstairs? I'll answer the door. I'm pretty sure it's Rarity with Sweetie Belle or maybe Fluttershy."

With her hove against her forehead Rainbow Dash salutes and shows her agreement.

"Roger Twilight. These delicious treats will be stored away in ten-seconds-flat!"

With these words she begins to collect some of the brown pieces and in only two or three seconds she flies up the stairs until she reaches the storage next to the "Equestrian History"-room, places them in it and returns to collect the next parts.

"Maaaybe I will need a minute or two...", the Pegasus adds before she repeats her actions.

Twilight leaves the dining hall and makes her way to the entrance hall until she finally reaches the entrance door.

"This castle is … really big...", she mumbles as she gasps for air.

She always forgets how long it can take to walk through the entire castle! Or even only through a few rooms and hallways. The sound of the doorbell stills rings in her ears and through the halls until the pale purple pony opens the door and greats her next guest. A yellow Pegasus with a long, pale pink mane and tail.

"Good evening Twilight", she greets her friend and smiles before she turns her attention towards her little bunny next to her, "Okay Angel. I'll be gone for tonight so you will have to make your salad yourself this time, okay my little darling?"

But the little guy isn't pleased with the explanation and tries his best to get her home but the shy pony can't agree with that.

"I'm very sorry Angel but I promised my friends I would celebrate with them this year. After all I missed Nightmare Night so Hearts Warming Eve is my last chance to celebrate with them this year. I hope you can understand this and still wish me a great evening. Come one, give mommy a hug."

Slowly she lowers her head until she and Angel Bunny can see eye to eye but instead of getting a hug the white rabbit shows his anger and runs away, comes back and forces a carrot in the Pegasus's mouth, who instantly lifts her head again and takes the carrot out of her mouth. Angel, in the meantime, is already on his way back home. He is really, really angry!

"Ehm...", the Mare mumbles until she turns her attention towards Twilight and smiles at her explaining what just happened, "He is such a sweetie. He even gave me a carrot this year. Last year he opened the door after I went out and he closed it behind me. Most likely it was an accident. He really is a kind bunny, isn't he?"

"Actually", Twilight thinks, "he is a real bully. These aren't the only times he treated Fluttershy like that but she really likes him and I guess when you like someone you accept his behavior. But it wouldn't hurt to be a little bit nicer..."

But instead of saying that she just nods and welcomes Fluttershy.

"It is so great you have you with us tonight. We really missed you on Nightmare Night but we already talked about it. That makes it even more special that you are here today! Rainbow and Pinkie are also already here."

Together they walk back into the living room, which is completely decorated. Everywhere they can see colorful streamers, fake snow, crystals, stars and candy canes! Pinkie really created a masterpiece this time. Fluttershy also thinks that way and a quiet "Wow" leaves her mouth as she stares at the beautiful decoration.

"Pinkie Pie decorated the room but the tree was my work. Do you like it?", the Alicorn asks and gains a nod in return.

"It is really beautiful Twilight. Everything looks perfect... Say... Do you need my help? I would love to help!"

Her voice becomes a bit louder as she says these words and she seems to be very excited... at least as excited as she could be!

"Well", the other Mare answers while she thinks about something to do for her very good friend, "You could... go and prepare the songs we will sing later. You could choose a few, prepare the lyrics, the music and everything. What do you say?"

Of course the Pegasus loves that idea! Singing is something she loves to do the most. Not in front of a thousands of ponies but with her friends it is one of her most adored things to do!

"Yay! I will try my best Twilight. I know where the music room is so don't worry about me."

She leaves the room and makes her way towards the music room on the third floor singing her favorite song in the world ''Music in the Treetops'' and her singing voice echos through the halls and reaches everyone in the castle.

 **'Ding Dong! Ding Dong!'**

"The doorbell? Again?", Twilight asks herself as she realizes that she has to go back all the way...

"Sometimes I really hate my castle...", she mumbles before she also leaves the living room and starts her journey.

The doorbell rings a few times before the book-loving Mare opens the door again and gets greeted by a white Unicorn with a dark violet, curly mane and tail, blue eye-shadow and a red Hearts Warming Eve-dress with a few white snowflakes on it. Next to her she can see a little, also white Filly with a pale pink and pale purple mane and tail and a few little locks in it.

"Rarity! Sweetie Belle! I'm so glad you came.", Twilight greets her good friends who greet her back **.**

"Hello Darling, of course I came. I wouldn't miss this celebration at any costs! After all I really want to show you my beautiful new dress and remember spending this day with my very best friends.", Rarity replies and grins at her Alicorn friend before she steps into the castle followed by the little Filly.

"I'm really sorry that I have to bring Sweetie Belle with me but our parents are in Manehattan and I have no pony who could have looked over her while I'm gone until Big MacIntosh takes her to Sweet Apple Acres. And you are sure you don't mind?"

Twilight looks at the little Unicorn who smiles at her and jumps out of joy.

"Twilight! Twilight! Your castle is amazing! It is so big and it sparkles like Rarity's gems and all these details… I bet the Cutie Mark Crusaders could really need a clubhouse like that."

Such a small Filly but so much energy, it really shows the innocent of kids.

"I know Sweetie Belle", the Alicorn replies after giggling and leading them into the first hallway which leads to the living room, "It really is a beautiful castle even though it can be very boring all alone on your own. And it isn't just my castle. It belongs to all of my friends and especially to Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Spike and your sister Rarity. But everypony is always welcome!"

Hearing that makes the white, little Unicorn sigh and she loses her glimpse on the red carpet on the floor.

"I wish I had a great destiny like you… But I am just a normal Filly."

Twilight stops and turns her front towards the little pony, who bumps into her and just stares in shock.

"What are you talking about? You, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo are great Fillies. All of you decided your destiny and it is to help everypony who can't see the meaning behind their Cutie Marks. Your actions are very, very important for Equestria and especially for everypony. Never forget that, okay?"

"She is right", Rarity adds her own opinion after placing her hoof underneath Sweetie Belles chin and lifts it up a little bit to look into her eyes, "You are a very special Filly and you know that. I only know nine ponies who got their Cutie Marks at the same time and these ponies are my friends and I and you and your friends. All of you are meant to be friends forever!"

The Unicorn with the pale mane smiles and realizes that her sister and Twilight are right. The Cutie Mark Crusaders are important and are meant to do great things!

"Thanks Twilight… Thanks Rarity", she whispers before she hugs both of them and, after asking the Princess for her permission, runs towards the door leading to the decorated wonderland of the living room.

"Sweetie! Wait for me!", her sister shouts before she chases after her, leaving Twilight behind who rolls her eyes and giggles again.

And, as if the door knew that the two Unicorns had left her alone, the bell spreads it's sound again.

"And the last pony shows up", Twilight thinks and makes her first step. But Rarity, who teleported herself right in front of Twilight, blocks her way.

"Twilight? Where can I find your room again? My mane looks like a nest… a dirty nest! I must change that or I will be ugly… for the entire night! And that would be the worst possible thing!", she almost screams as she places her hooves on her friend's shoulders, shakes her and almost totally freaks out.

"Calm down, Rarity…", the pale purple pony tries to soothes her friend with success, "On the second floor the third door on the left. The one with the T and the S on it."

And after she said that her glamorous friend disappear again as if it all was just a dream… except it wasn't.

"Typical Rarity", the Alicorn thinks but her action got her an idea, "But now I remember that I don't have to walk all the way to the door! I can just teleport… Why didn't I thought of that before?"

And with a pinkish purple glowing horn she creates a bright flash and disappears. A second later she reappears right in front of the entrance door to welcome her last friend. She opens the door and there she is. The cowgirl with hooves as hard as if they are made of steel and a heart as big as a full-grown apple tree.

"Howdy Twilight! Sorry I'm late but this little Filly here wasn't ready to go because she thought she might forget something important. And, surprise, she didn't. I hope I didn't interrupt you or somepony else…", Applejack greets her friend, who smiles at her in joy.

A pale orange Earth Pony with a reddish cowboy hat and a blonde ponytail as her mane and tail stands there in the dawn of the evening accompanied by a little, yellow Filly with a big red and white bow on her head and a red mane and tail and a big, red Stallion with a short, orange mane and tail, who carries a big back of pies.

"Of course not Applejack. I'm glad you came! It wouldn't be the same without you. And good evening to you too Big MacIntosh and Apple Bloom, isn't it a wonderful night?"

The Filly and the Stallion nod in agreement and Big Mac answers with a loud and slow

"Eeyup…"

"Did you bring the pies?", the Alicorn asks her friend but the little Filly interrupts her.

"Of course we did Twilight! We baked almost twenty pies for you! If you don't need all these pies we will bring the spare ones to the big celebration. Sooo… where is-"

"Apple Bloom!", a well-known voice appears out of nowhere and in only a few seconds Sweetie Belle rushed through the open door and starts to cuddle and hug her best friend and fellow CMC-Member.

"Sweetie Belle!", she answers and welcomes the hug with a big smile on her face, "I can't wait! This will be the best Hearts Warming Eve ever!"

The two Fillies starts to play with and talk to each other about everything and nothing at the same time while Twilight uses her magic to levitate ten of the twenty pies and teleport them into the kitchen, were Spike already waits for them so he can cut them into pieces.

"Now hold your hooves little ones, first I want to set a few rules. Rule Number One: Don't annoy anypony and no horror movies after ten o'clock. Rule Number Two: Listen to Big Mac and Granny Smith and, when they leave for the party, follow the rules they give you when they leave. And rule Number Three: No moonlight-adventures and especially no adventures in the Everfree-forest! This place is unpredictable and very, very dangerous. You could hurt yourself or get lost or even worse! So promise me you won't do anything stupid and tell Scootaloo the same", the usually farming Mare explains her own settings for tonight and each rule gets greeted by nodding heads and a big smile on the Fillies' faces.

"Don't worry Applejack. We won't get into any trouble tonight, we promise… Not like last time we had a sleepover at our place. Those Timberwolfes were very scary and rude. I tried to talk to them and the only thing they did was howl and growl at me. This time it will be a quiet, relaxed get-together", her little sister promises and Sweetie Belle supports her answer by nodding her head again and her even bigger smile now.

AJ sighs but she has no time. If they don't leave now Big Mac can't prepare himself for tonight and that would be a shame and very unfair.

"Okay", the orange Earth Pony replies and hugs her little sister and the little, white Unicorn, who squeaks in joy, "I wish you a lot of fun. And you too Big Mac! Show these ponies how farm ponies celebrate!"

With these words Applejack steps into the big castle and Twilight closes the door. The other Apples and Sweetie are getting on their way back to Sweet Apple Acres and the tonight's get-together at Twilight's castle can finally begin.

"Okay Applejack", Twilight starts the conversation as they head towards the living room to meet everypony there, "I was looking forward to this day since we decided to do it! I planned every minute perfectly. First we will all come to the living room and then we will go into the dining hall to have our delicious holiday-feast with all the delicious treats Spike and your family made for us! This will be the best night ever!"

She claps her front hooves together in joy as she imagines how amazing this evening will be. Applejack starts to giggles as she pushes her cowboy hat back a bit so it won't fall down and shows her agreement with Twilight's created image.

"Yeah, I am sure this Hearts Warming Eve will be the best one we six ever had. Does the other ponies know that they should meet us in the living room?"

The Alicorn stops and thinks for a few seconds before she creates a magical megaphone to make her announcement.

"Meeting in the living room! Everypony is invited to come!"

After she finished her sentence the purple, sparkling object disappears again and the two Mares continue their way laughing. Only a minute later they reach the door that leads to the gorgeous decorated room which already contains three other ponies.

"Rainbow Dash! Fluttershy! Rarity! Howdy everypony", the orange Earth Pony greets her friends, who greet her back and give her a cuddle except for Rainbow Dash. She just gives her a bro-hoof.

"Where is Pinkie Pie?", Twilight asks her friends after she realized that the pink pony is really missing.

No pony has a clue but a loud shout reaches their ears and they wince in surprise. It is Pinkie Pie's voice that answers the Princesse's question.

"I'm in the dining hall. Me and Spike are already preparing the food and drinks for all of you so... You should TOTALLY COME!"

The last two words are even louder but, after the five Mares giggles, they accept the idea and head over to the dining hall. But a certain sounds stops Twilight before she could even leave the room.

 **'Ding Dong! Ding Dong!'**

"Who could it be?", Rarity asks but nopony seem to have an idea.

"Everypony is here? Right?", Fluttershy adds and receives nods as answers and Rainbow Dash also tells her idea.

"Maybe Cadance and Shining Armor decided to skip the party and visit you today!"

But Twilight doesn't think so, still she decides to open the door.

"I will teleport there and then come right to the dining hall. You can go ahead everypony", she explains and watches her friends walking away before she uses her magic to answer the door... again. As she opens the door... no pony is there! The pale purple Alicorn steps outside a few steps to see if somepony hides somewhere but no!

"What is going on here? And... what is that?"

A light blue box! It looks like a present but... who placed it here? Slowly Twilight comes closer but she isn't sure if it is safe. After all there are many ponies and other creatures who wants to hurt her... Maybe it is a changeling send by Queen Crysalis! Slowly she levitates the box and opens it. A cake lies in it just waiting to be eaten and enjoyed by somepony.

"A cake? Who would give me a cake?", the talented Alicorn asks but there is something else inside, a piece of paper.

She puts the box on the cold ground again and now concentrates her magic on the piece, raising it into the air and moving it in front of her face after she turned away from the box.

" _Dear Twilight"_ , she reads, _"_ _This is a cake I made for you because you are my favorite, and only, sister-in-law! I can't wait to see you again but until then, enjoy this cake with your friends. Your sister-in-law and good friend, Princess Cadance..."_

Twilight lowers the paper and carefully throws it back into the box before she closes it again and levitates it to go back into the castle. Before she can close the door she has to put it down again but only for a few seconds, then she raises it into the air again and teleports into the living room to place the box there. The Alicorn opens the light blue object again and gets the cake to bring it into the dining hall to share it with her friends. She uses her magic again and disappears but hardly she knew what she just did. After she left the room the shadow of a certain pony can be seen in the hallway, heading towards the living room. It is a brilliant-azure Unicorn Mare with a very pale blue mane and tail decorated with white-silver stripes. She wears a purple hat and cape, covered with blue and yellow stars. She enters the room and starts to search for something.

"Where is it... Where is it! It can't be too hard to find...", the unknown pony mumbles as she lifts boxes, figures and even a few pieces of tinsel on the ground.

Finally she uses her magic, leading her horn to glow pale pink underneath her magic hat, and raises a single strand of dark blue hair.

"Finally... Finally I can ruin their life! The Revenge will be Mine!", the Mare whispers as she pulls out a small test tube underneath her cape and places the hair in it.

"Finally I have them all...", she continuous as five more tubes appear out, each one of them filled with a different strand of hair: A pale pink one, e pink one, a dark purple one, a blonde one and a green one with a small, blue part.

"They will regret that they defeated me and forced me to leave Ponyville... Tonight is the night I will get my revenge Twilight Sparkle... The Great and Powerful Trixie will get her revenge!"

Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Fluttershy reaches the dinning hall while Twilight investigated the box outside of the castle. The light is dimmed and the table is beautifully decorated with candles, a red cover, white table napkins and a lot of tasty food!

"Wow! That looks amazing!", the rainbow-haired Pegasus applauds Spike's hard work and Pinkie Pie's decorated table.

The pink pony already sits on her chair while Spike controls the bread in the stove.

"Thankily-Dankily", Pinkie answers with a big smile on her face, "I found these things in the storage room next to some delicious pieces of Gingerbread! Sooo tasty-delicious!"

While the Super-duper-party-pony explains how she managed to create such a festive atmosphere the other four Mares take their seat and listen to her words.

"Where is my little Spikey-Wikey?", Rarity suddenly asks and, as if he really heard her, he runs into the room, almost knocks Fluttershy out of her seat and stops right next to the white Unicorn, who giggles and smiles at the baby Dragon.

"Good evening Rarity", the little male greets his crush, who greets him back and gives him a hug.

"What do you think of my outfit?", the professional designer asks the little reptile, who stares at it with big eyes and an open mouth before he answers with a joyful voice.

"It is, without any doubt, gorgeous. Especially when you wear it, Rarity."

"Aww... You are a real sweetheart Spikey-Wikey! I-", Rarity answers but she stops and sniffs the air as a strange aroma covers her nose and gets her attention.

The other also smell this strange sensation and even holds their noses.

"Spike...", Fluttershy decides to say something about the smell, "I think somethings burning... inside the kitchen... maybe."

These words actually wakes the Dragon from his trance and he realizes that he still has the bread in the oven.

"Oh no! My delicious Carrot-Apple-Banana-Bread! Noooo!", Spike screams as he runs out of the hall and into the kitchen, trying his best to save his bread.

It may looks a bit darker but it is still eatable.

"Saved it!", he shouts and gains a few giggles as reactions.

Suddenly a louder **Poof** and a bright flash appears out of nowhere, revealing Twilight, who carries a delicious looking cake in her hand.

"Look everypony! Cadance send this cake to me so we can eat it tonight. Isn't that great?", the Alicorn explains while she walks towards her own seat.

The table is round and there are seven chairs spread around it. The Cutie Mark of each pony can be seen on the back of their chair and Spike's chair shows a green flame. The order is (facing the table clockwise): Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy and Spike.

"That is very kind of her to give it to us. It looks very delicious", the yellow Pegasus says while smiling at her friend with the horn and the pair of wings.

Pinkie Pie also loves the fact that Cadance was so nice but one thing she really wants to know. "Is the cake homemade or did she bought it?"

Twilight remembers the piece of paper and what it said.

"She wrote that she made the cake herself. I didn't knew she could bake but it looks very good. Say...", she stops and looks around to see if Spike is already here but, much to her disappointment, he isn't, "Is Spike not here yet? If we don't start soon my plan will be a total disaster!"

Applejack, who notices how stressed her Alicorn-friend seems to be, tries to calm her down by explaining that Spike is in the kitchen taking care of the bread.

"He should be here any second, don't worry."

And, just as she ended her sentence, the little guy enters the dining hall with his self-made bread in his claws. He walks towards the dining table, places the bread next to a bowl of applesauce made out of apples from Sweet Apple Acres. On the way to his seat he excuses himself and finally jumps on his chair right next to his best friend.

"Okay, now that everypony and Dragon is here I can tell you what we will do tonight", the Princess announces and uses her magic to make a role of paper appear out of nowhere, "We will start with the dinner and then sing a few songs in the living room until 9 pm. After that we will all go to our main hall and open the presents each of us selected for the others. After that we will go outside and watch the traditional Hearts Warming Eve firework. The last event for tonight is a photo we will make so we will always remember this day. And, if we aren't tired then, we can play a few games like ''Truth or Dare'' or ''Pin the tail on the Pony''. So... What do you say?"

The other Mares and the little Dragon stare at her impressed and a little bit confused. I guess explaining the plan that fast was too much for them to remember.

"It sounds like a lot of fun", the Unicorn replies but stops before she continues her sentence, "I can't wait to... watch the firework after dinner?"

"No no no", Applejack interrupts her", after the dinner we will play party games and after that we will watch the firework... right?"

Fluttershy tries her best to help out but she and Pinkie Pie are also confused and can't really put the events in the right order.

"I think we give the presents first and then watch the firework. After that we will sing songs and play games", the Pegasus tries her best but sadly she can't do it either.

And Pinkie, who even creates totally new events, isn't up to the task too. Maybe Rainbow Dash!

"I think", she starts but, instead of saying her own ideas, she agrees with Applejack.

Twilight sighs but she can understand that it could have been a bit much to understand and remember so she decides to take charge of everything.

"Don't worry. I'll tell you what will happen next so just enjoy it. And now I can already tell you that we will... eat!"

With these word said Twilight and Rarity uses their magic to give their friends and themselves some tasty treats and with a loud "Bon appetite" they start eating.

In the meantime the uninvited visitor Trixie opened the test tube and prepared a mixture she learned from a magic book. She found the book in a forbidden library in the Crystal Empire she sneaked in at night. The name of the book is ''The Powerful Spells of the feared Unicorn Gloomy Witchcraft''.

Gloomy Witchcraft was a very famous and feared Unicorn Mare, who used her magic to defeat, confuse and even hypnotize her enemies. She created many spells herself and even worked on a spell to take over a pony's body forever and increase it's magical power by more than 300 percent. But before she could finish it Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Star Swirl the Bearded imprisoned her and kept her shut until she was no more. Her spell book was given to Princess Cadance later and she locked it away in a forbidden library in her castle so no one could ever use her power or finish what she began long time ago.

"Now the last ingredients...", Trixie whispers as she uses her magic to pull out all the hairs and carefully drops them into the filled flask.

The liquid is dark green and changes it's color every time a piece of hair dives into it and disappears. First a dark blue, then purple, blood-red, dark red and gray. The last piece of hair is Twilight's and as it disappears in the magical potion it turns pitch-black and starts to glow in a threatening red light.

"Now I, the Great and Powerful Trixie, only have to say the words and the power will be MINE!"

She closes her eyes and raises the flask until it is right in front of her face before she speaks the magical formula.

"This potion will help me after I said this line

Let me take over their bodies and trap them in mine

They won't remember the trick that I played

Or what I have said and which trouble I made.

Give me the power and control my mind

So happiness and peace I will finally find!  
With this ability I shall complete my trip

And slowly destroy their holiday and friendship..."

Obviously she changed the spell a little bit so it fits her current situation but the magic still works and, as she drinks the liquid, the red light covers her body and raises her into the air. Her mane and tail moves as if a powerful storm is wrapped around her and her usually magical aura changes it's color to blood-red!

"Yes...", the Unicorn mumbles as she feels the power inside of her and she knows that it actually worked, "YES! The Power is mine!"

She starts laughing as a black streak appears in her mane and her usually purple eyes turn black and a red glow surrounds them. Slowly she goes down again until she reaches the floor and then she just stands there, still laughing.

"Now we will have a real Hearts Warming Eve!", she shouts and her normal turned echoing and a darker voice follows it that sounds almost Chrysalis but a bit lighter and the stressed syllables are longer.

Rainbow Dash takes one last bite out of her Hay-burger before she puts it on her plate and shoves it slightly away before gulping and giggling.

"I'm full... I think in my current condition even I can't do an amazing flight show... At least I had one of the best meals in my entire life! That was just amazing!"

Fluttershy nods and takes a last sip of her cider before she also praises the quality and the taste of Spike's creations.

"I can only agree. You really did a good job Spike. Especially your salad was delicious. Don't you agree Rarity?"

"Most certainly! Your little snacks tasted like snacks I ate in Canterlot a few weeks ago but your treats were even better. I knew my Spikey-Wikey would prepare the perfect feast for everypony", the Unicorn Mare agrees and winks at the little Dragon, who instantly blushes.

"What do you say Twilight?", he asks his seatmate but the Alicorn is distracted by something.

She can't really explain it but a strange feeling overcame her as if a dark power rushed through her castle.

"Twilight?", Spike repeats but again he gains no reaction.

After looking at the other Mares he decides to poke his friend and wake her up from her current status. It works! She shakes her head slightly, closes her eyes and turns her attention towards the male, who looks at her nervously and a little bit worried.

"What? Sorry... I wasn't listening. I had a strange feeling but", Twilight explains but stops before she tells everyone what she thinks.

"I don't think I should tell them about it. After all it is only a feeling and if I tell them they would be scared or something like that and the evening would be ruined... I should keep it to myself for now", she thinks and decides for herself to do it like that.

"I guess I just ate too fast. Nothing to worry about everypony. So... Should we get going and sing some songs in the living room?"

A few loud "Yes" can be heard and the seven characters get up their seats and leave the dinner hall.

On the way to the living room Applejack and Spike explains how her family and how he made all these lovely treats and promise they would do it again with pleasure! But Twilight's thoughts are still all about that feeling.

"I never felt it before but... I felt similar sensations when Nightmare Moon returned, Queen Crysalis stood in front of me disguised as Cadance and Discord returned... Could a villain try to ruin our holiday? Or am I just overreacting and I just imagine thinks that aren't there. I guess I must try my best to find out something about it..."

"Twilight?", Fluttershy asks her friend, who looks at her and smiles but the shy Pegasus seems a little bit scared, "Are you really okay? Somethings seems to bother you. Can we help you somehow?"

The other five hears her question and turn their attention towards the Alicorn, who just shakes her head slightly from side to side and explains that she is alright and that the feeling is already gone. They reach the well-decorated room and Fluttershy starts preparing all the lyrics and the music by flying one room further and gathering a few pieces of paper and a magical gramophone and a few plates to play the music. She gives everypony and Spike a few pieces of paper and then asks her friends if they all have the text to sing along.

"Yes! Yes! YES!", Pinkie Pie answers and Twilight and Rarity use their magic to start the gramophone.

"The fire of friendship lives in our hearts...", the seven begin to sing and it sounds very beautiful.

But Trixie already waited for this moment and instantly her horn begins to glow in it's dangerous color again as she hides behind a couch and wait for the right moment to use her magic.

"Okay... Now!", she whispers and a dark read light spreads from her eyes and a black mist makes it way towards Rarity, which buries itself in her chest and leading her eyes to also glow red and turn black. Trixie took over her bod while Rarity is stuck in her body! Now it is her chance to pick a fight between the friends as she starts to sing the wrong lyrics on purpose.

"The dresses I make will never fit my friends because it would get to tightly on the flanks! Anyway it would be a waste of time because even with them their look is a crime!", Rarity's voice sings and leads the others so stop and look at her.

"Rarity! What does that mean?", Pinkie Pie asks and seems a little bit angry and so does Rainbow Dash.

"What is your problem? What have we done to you? Why would you say something like that?"

While her friends complain "Rarity" closes her eyes one time and the black fog leaves her body and returns to Trixie's while a white fog returns to it's real owner.

"What... What? What happened?", she asks but this reaction only makes Pinkie even more angry!

"Oh no", she says while poking her nose with her very own one, "You can't act like nothing happened! We heard it!"

But Rarity is even more confused right now and tries to figure out what happened but she can't remember anything after they started singing.

"Pinkie", the Unicorn tries to calm her pink friend down, "Tell me what happened... Please."

But instead of the Earth Pony Twilight explains everything.

"You suddenly insulted everyone of us for now reason at all. You were like a totally different Unicorn!"

Sadly, even though everypony try their best to explain it to Rarity she just can't remember it but she excuses for her her behavior and the other accept it. Pinkie and RD are still a little bit mad at her but a friendship as their isn't over because of that.

"Let us just sing a different song", the pink-haired Pegasus Mare suggests and selects a second song, ''Let it Snow''.

Again the Unicorn and Alicorn use their magic to start the music.

"Oh the weather outside is frightful. But the fire is so delightful!"

Again their beautiful voices fill the room and turn the already calm and gentle atmosphere even better! But, of course, The Great and Powerful Trixie has another trick up her sleeve and again she uses her spell to switch bodies with one of the mane six. This time it is Rainbow Dash! The same action takes place and again the dark fog disappears inside of RD's chest and a light blue smoke returns to Trixie. After the blue Pegasus hawks one time she starts singing again but her song is more aggressive and way faster.

"Fluttershy can't you see how much you annoy me? And every time is see you fly I try my best not to cry! When you fly fast and when your trust your luck... you're not even faster than a slug, than a slug, than a slug!" "Rainbow! Stop right there!", the farmer Mare now starts the fight with her best friend to protect the other Pegasus, who already started to cry, "I know you are a little bit angry but why are you so mean to Fluttershy? She is always kind and you know exactly that she doesn't like flying fast like you do! So leave her alone!"

Again the fogs switch places after the victim blinked once more and, just like Rarity, Rainbow Dash can't remember anything. In the meantime Fluttershy just sits there and stares at the floor while tears leave her sparking eyes.

"Huh? What happened to Futtershy? What did you guys do?"

"What did we do! Are you serious?", Applejack answers even more angry than before and she makes one step closer to her friend, who has a furious expression on her face, "You were the one who said these horrible things to her! And don't believe you can lie to us like Rarity did! We know what we heard."

"Excuse me? I never lied to you ever!", the white Unicorn tries to protect herself but only provokes Pinkie Pie that way who joins the dispute.

"As if! Miss Perfect is always right and correct isn't she? She would never do such things!", the pink pony imitates her friend, who becomes even more angry and a little bit sad.

Spike, who watched them and heard the awful things about Rarity, protects her and fight for her.

"How dare you! How dare you say such things about Rarity! She is one of them most generous and kind Mares I have ever met and you just spread lies! How dare you!"

It feels like not only the effected ponies became a little bit bitter but also everypony and Dragon else! Twilight, who tries to separate her friends, suddenly feels the strange sensation again and it became even worse!

"There... is that feeling again! Something is going on here and it is tearing our friendship apart! I have to stop it."

The Alicorn moves between her friends and her horn begins to sparkle and glow in the usual color but suddenly a bright shine fills the room and everypony and Spike see their favorite moments they had with their friends and all the good memories return. As the light slowly disappears the room is silent except for Twilight's gasping because this spell takes a lot of concentration and strength. Each of them looks at each other and even Fluttershy stopped crying but there are still some tears and wet stripes underneath her eyes. Slowly Rarity moves her glimpse towards the floor before she excuses herself.

"I'm sorry for saying such terrible things... I'm sure it wasn't my intention to hurt your feelings... Can you forgive me?"

Pinkie Pie answers with a hug and a nod.

"I'm sorry too Fluttershy", the Element of Loyalty takes her turn and walk towards her yellow friend, who watches her, "I don't know what came over me. Of course I don't feel this way and I know you don't like flying fast... I hope you can forgive me one day."

"How about today?", she answers as she wipes her tears of and gives her a hug, which she gladly accepts and returns.

Spike and Applejack also excuse for overreacting a little bit but a new song isn't what they want right now. "Maybe we should take a break to calm down and take a few breathes? I think it would be the best for all of us", the Princess suggests and everyone agrees.

"We will meet in our main hall for the presents in twenty minutes... Does everypony agree?"

Again everyone nods and split up to get some time alone. Before Twilight also leaves the room she creates the roll of paper again and uses a magical feather to cross out the activity ''Sing Hearts Warming Eve carols''. After that both objects disappear again and the Alicorn walks through the door leaving Trixie all by herself.

"Everything goes like I planned it", she says after carefully and slowly creeping out of her hiding spot and takes a quick look out of the door, "Slowly they start to hate each other. Fluttershy tears were pure joy and wasn't it adorable how Spike tried to protect his maiden is distress? Oh the knight in a shining armor! What a laugh..."

A smile appears on her face as she remembers every little moment she just witnessed. It was like a dream coming true but... somepony ruined it!

"Twilight Sparkle!", the Unicorn mumbles as her horn starts to glow again and her smile transforms itself into a angry but also devilish grin, "You always have to play the hero, don't you? First you showed off and told everypony I'm a fake and a liar and then you took my power away from me! I had to do the dirtiest and most humiliating duties to buy me an apple or a hay-burger while you became an Alicorn and enjoyed your life in this castle... It is just not fair! What makes her so special? Why is she the one who gets all this and not me, the Great and Powerful Trixie!"

Silence. She closes her mouth and starts to think before she raises one hoof into the air and rams it back on the floor with all her might, creating a loud sound before she begins to giggle again.

"Before the sun rises tomorrow... Your friends and you will wish you never met me and never ruined my life! I'll make all of you pay... I'll make you pay, Twilight!"

A red force-field surrounds her and, as she burst out in an almost insane laughter, she disappears, leaving behind a broken floor right underneath her.

Twenty minutes went by and the the Princess already awaits her friends in the main hall, sitting on her throne. Slowly one after the other enters the room and takes her or his place on her or his thrown.

"Okay everypony", she starts", I know that the evening isn't going the way we wished for but can we just leave everything behind us and forget it? It doesn't matter what one of us said because she or he is sorry and we know that. What do you say?"

A short period of silence fills the room which Rarity breaks with her agreement.

"You're right. And I just want to apology again for what I said. I also want to forget it."

The Unicorn smiles at her friends, who smile back and nod.

"Forgive and forget", Spike suggest and these words really take the biscuit.

He is right and all the Mares agree. "Okay! What was the next thing on the list again?", Pinkie Pie asks to open a new topic and to get the next event started.

Twilight thinks for a few seconds and then announces, that the presents are coming up next.

"Everypony gave me a present for each of us and I stored them in my castle's closet so no Pony and no Dragon could open them and peak. Now I will bring them here and give everypony his or her presents. The pale purple horn begins to sparkle and forty-two colorful boxes fly into the room and six of them land next to each throne.

"I think Rainbow Dash should start. After all she was the first one who gathered all her stuff. Does any Pony disagree?"

Luckily no disagrees and the rainbow-haired Pegasus Mare picks her first present, a red one with a green bow.

"Let me guess... Applejack? This present looks totally like an apple", she guesses and seems to correct as the orange Mare smiles and nods.

"This is my chance!", Trixie, who waits outside of the room right next to the door, thinks as she takes a look into the room. She has to be very careful or else she might get caught!

"First I will change the present..." She uses her magic to swap the inside of the box, which is a big jug of RD's favorite cider and replaces it with a bottle filled with nothing at all. Without hesitating the Pegasus opens her present and sees the empty bottle, looking at it confused and a little bit disappointed.

"What is that? Why do you give me a bottle with nothing inside?" But before AJ can answer Trixie uses her power to switch bodies again! The dark dust dives into her chest and the orange glow disappears in the Unicorn's body. Twilight, who feels the strange sensation again notices the fogs and observes the orange one until it leaves the room.

"Isn't it obvious?", ''Applejack'' answers and a evil grin appears on her face as she says these words, "I gave an empty bottle to symbolize your head. Because, just like the bottle, your head is also empty and your brain most likely very lonely... At least if you have a brain or is It just a pea? Do you even understand what I say or should I speak more slowly? Is it better that way?"

Wow... That is mean! And Rainbow Dash can't believe her ears either. Why would Applejack say something like that? Is it revenge for Fluttershy?

"Oh now you made me angry so you better be prepared to feel my wrath!"

With these words she flies off her seat and targets Applejack. But before she reaches her and drags her off her own Trixie uses the chance and reverses the spell. That way a completely clueless AJ gets attacked by one of her friends.

"Girls! Stop it!", the Alicorn tries her best to stop the fight but they don't listen.

Rainbow Dash is just furious and the Earth Pony tries her best to defend herself and her pride. Luckily every punch and kick misses it's target and, with the help of Rarity's and Twilight's magic they can separate the two opponents and force them on their thrones before they try again to find a solution.

"What's gotten into you?", Rarity asks Applejack, who still watches the Pegasus with an anger in her eyes and a fast breath before she answers the Unicorn's question.

"What the hay are you talking about? I just sat here and suddenly this crazy Mare leaped onto me and tried to hit me! She lost her mind!"

"You started with you super-lame and super-insulting gift! You can keep your stupid empty bottle and leave me alone!"

Rainbow seems even angrier than before and tries her best to fight against the magic that prevents her from moving but no chance. The magic of an Alicorn is very powerful after all.

"What? I never gave you a bottle! And surely an empty one! Are you going nuts or...", the orange Mare replies but stops as her sight captures the mentioned object made of glass.

"This...", she slowly calms down and tries to reach out for the bottle, which the light blue Mare almost smashed on the table in front of her.

Rarity notices the sudden change and, after she looked at her Alicorn friend and gained a nod, released the cowgirl.

"Was this in my box?", she asks and takes the bottle.

"Yeah duh! Why are you even surprised? You gave it to me after all!", RD answers but just gains a shaking head as an answer.

"My gift was a jug of apple cider because you like it so much..."

"That must be it! Someone swapped it! And I bet it won't be the last time! Someone tries to ruin our holiday by sabotaging our fun and friendship. Someone tries to destroy our friendship! But we won't let it happen! Our friendship can't be destroyed that easily. Our friendship survived many, many tasks and only grew stronger and stronger. We will always stand together because our friendship is-", Twilight explains before a somehow familiar but at the same time totally unknown voice interrupts her.

"So important and so much better than every other friendship in the world. No one can break the band that connects all of us and protects us from every danger and harm there is. Blah blah blah!"

Trixie, who can't take it anymore, steps into the door-frame and slowly walks into the room.

"Trixie! What are you doing here and... what happened to your voice?", Rarity asks but only gains an insult in return.

"Oh shut up Miss Oh-so-picky! Don't act like you're sooo surprised to see me. After all you and everypony else here ruined my life! And now I will ruin yours... But why should I make my hooves dirty if I can easily...", Trixie explains as she comes closer and targets Twilight.

Her horn underneath her head begins to glow again and so does the rest of her body as she laughs devilish and raises herself into the air.

"Use your hooves!"

With these words a red and black aura surrounds her and a few black and red-glowing lightnings spread through the entire room, hitting Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy and keeping them in their place. Spike seems to be safe because Trixie had none of his scales so she couldn't add it to the potion. He can't be attacked! Then a big thunderbolt unleashes itself towards the Alicorn Princess, who tries to dodge it but is a little bit to slow. The same aura slowly surrounds her and a echoing laughter travels through the room as both Mares start to turn black and only a few seconds later the entire hall turns pitch-black.

"Twiligh!", Spike shouts but he and nopony else can see even their hoof or, in Spike's case, his claw before his eyes.

But they can hear a scream! And Twilight is the one who revealed it followed by a second scream which belongs to Trixie.

"What the hay is going on there?", Applejack asks her friends but trying to see something is no use at all.

The darkness seems to fight against them and provides every picture to get through to them. But suddenly it disappears! The darkness faded away but the ponies still can't even move one muscle except their mouth and eyes. But the scene above them causes them to wish for a chance to leave or at least fight for her friend. Twilight isn't there anymore... at least not the Twilight they know. The pale purple Mare grew and her hooves are covered by black shoes which carry a reddish gemstone formed like a star. Her mane became longer and almost looks like Celestia's except for the colors. Twilight's natural mane color stayed but a few black, grey and red highlights appeared and made her whole expression scarier and more dangerous looking.

"What happened! Twilight? Twilight?!", the Dragon shouts and gains his "friend's" attention, who grins and shoots a black beam at him, which hits directly and forces him to his knees and claws, panting in pain.

"Twi...light...", he mumbles but a laugh drowns his voice before a second beam hits him and flings him a few feet away until he hits the wall right next to the open door.

"Twilight! Stop it!", Rainbow Dash shouts angrily as she notices the pain her friend has to endure right now.

Rarity, who can't believe her eyes, only begins to cry.

"You fools!", the Alicorn's voice, which became darker, echoing and the same accent can be heard that Trixie had, scares the Mares as she begins her speak, "The Twilight you know is not in this body anymore. The only Mares here are Trixie and me, Gloomy Witchcraft! The most dangerous and feared Mare who ever took a breath in Equestria! And now I am back to finally take over the world and no Pony can stop me!"

"What have you done to Twilight!", Pinkie Pie demands to know and Fluttershy also wants to hear some information.

"And to Trixie!", she almost shouts in anger, scaring her own friends.

"Why do you even care?", RD asks the Pegasus, "She is the one who is responsible for everything here! Why do you care about her?"

Fluttershy stays silent but before she can answer Applejack decides to tell her friend why.

"Because I know it isn't her fault. It is true that she used the spell to ruin our friendship but she never wanted to harm anyone physically. But I also agree with you Rainbow. Before we worry about and save Trixie we must rescue Twilight!"

Again the grown Mare laughs and laughs while she listens to the words the Mare speak.

"You are truly fools. There is no hope for Trixie. Her heart and soul are trapped inside of this body and my power suppresses them! She can't talk, can't make a move and will never control this body. It is almost like she doesn't exist anymore. And Twilight is also a Mare you will never rescue! It is true that Celestia and Luna defeated me and I passed away many, many years ago but my soul still lived on in my spell book. I heard about the new Elements of Harmony, I heard about Twilight being the Element of Magic and I know that without her you can't use them! You can't defeat me."

"Of course we can! We will just contact Celestia and Luna and they will defeat you again!", the almost aggressive blue Pegasus screams as she tries to free herself but there is no way she can escape.

The spell increased Twilight's magic by 300%! She couldn't escape her spell before so she surely can't escape now.

"Oh... Celestia and Luna? You must be kidding right? They only defeated me because I wasn't as strong as I am now. Also... They only defeated me because of Star Swirl. Without his help I would have beaten them and taken over Equestria! So don't think they can help you now..."

The situation seems hopeless and slowly the Mane 5 realize their current situation.

"This is horrible...", the white Unicorn thinks before another tear rolls down her cheek, "How could it end like this? How?"

Tear after tear rolls down her and the other Mares cheek but Spike, who slowly regains his consciousness, looks around the hall and tries his best to get up but something seems to hold him down. Is it the sorrow his heart feels as his family attacked him, the pain he feels in his body. Or is it the missing hope he lost as he noticed how helpless he is.

"Twilight... Why?", he whispers as he also begins to cry.

"Tonight I will get rid of the remaining Elements and then I will get rid of every Alicorn in Equestria... And finally I will rule and my reign of darkness, pain and sadness will last FOREVER!"

As her laughter echos through the entire castle a second voice, whispered and weak, reaches the little Dragon.

"Spike... Psst! Spike..." This voice is a voice he heard only a few times before but he will always recognize it.

Slowly the male lifts his head a little bit and takes a look to his site, noticing a Mare with a coat and a hat. It is Trixie!

"Tri...Trixie?", he asks but no. It isn't Trixie he is talking to right now.

It's Twilight! The spell did the same to her it did to the other Mares. Her soul ended up in Trixie's body while Trixie is trapped in her's.

"No, It's me... Twilight. I ended up in this body somehow and I think it is connected to Trixie and Gloomy Witchcraft. Celestia told me about her when I was younger. She is truly a very powerful Mare and now... She can't be stopped."

"What do you mean?", Spike asks quietly but Gloomy Witchcraft notices their conversation and tries to stop it. "You two! Be gone!", she screams as she shoots a third beam towards the Dragon but Twilight uses her magic to teleport them away.

A bright flash appears and the two are gone, leading the beam to miss them and hit the ground, burning it a little bit. "Run... Run! You can't stop me after all so run!", the Alicorn screams before she burst out in her crazy laughter once again.

Far away the two reappear in a greenish brown, dark area.

"Where... where are we?", Spike asks before he falls on his claws and knees again.

The damage the villain did still forces him to prevent standing.

"In the Enchanted Forest. I couldn't teleport us all the way to Canterlot because my magic is now weaker. I can't use my Alicorn magic anymore so I had to stick to my Unicorn magic... And the first idea that came to my mind was this place. Maybe we can ask Zecora for help-"

"The Tree of Harmony!", the male interrupts his friend who just stares at him with a confused expression. "What?"

Spike, who tries his best to get on his feet and actually makes it takes a look around and remembers this place.

"We are near the Tree of Harmony... We can use it's power and defeat Gloomy Witchcraft! There is still hope-"

"There is no hope Spike...", Twilight mumbles and stops Spike that way.

He can't believe what he just heard. The Princess of Friendship, the Mare who always has a plan and always knows a way out says there is no hope.

"Of course", the Dragon replies a little bit annoyed, "We can use the Elements and-"

"We can't use the Elements Spike! We can't use the Elements because my Element of Harmony would miss... Magic isn't my Element anymore... It's her now", the blue Mare almost shouts as she turns her back on her friend, walks a few steps and sits down.

Quiet sobs can be heard as the first tears roll down her cheeks. Tears... hopeless tears.

"What happened to her? She seems so sad, so desperate... Twilight, there is always hope...", Spike thinks before he decides to visit the Tree and try his best to rescue his friends and save Equestria.

There is always hope after all. The walk only takes a minute or two before he reaches the path that leads into the canyon which hides the glory Tree.

"I can't give up now... I can't give up!", he speaks to himself as he comes closer and closer until he stands right in front of the tree.

He gulps before he opens his mouth and starts his speech. "Tree of Harmony... I ask you for a favor. Please give me the Elements of Harmony! I know they are parts of you know but we need them to save the world. All of my friends lost their hopes but I can't just stand there and watch while some Mare destroys my home... I beg you... Help me and give me the Elements so I can give my friends the hope they lost when the light disappeared and darkness appeared!"

The last sentence leads the Tree to sparkle and shine in a pleasant light. Spike, who started to sob and cry looks the tree in surprise and a smile appears on his face as the colorful stones slowly moves and actually leave the Tree. The Elements decided to help Spike and his friends! Every gems sparkles in their particular color but without the necklaces and the tiara they aren't powerful enough and can't unfold their true power. Suddenly a root starts to make his move towards the baby Dragon and a white flower grows as it stops. A big, white flower which grows bigger and bigger and, in the end, opens itself to reveal the 6 golden objects.

"The necklaces and the tiara... Why are they here? I thought they are hiden in Twilight's castle...", the pale purple Dragon whispers as the golden artifacts starts to float and move towards the Elements of Harmony.

Accompanied by colorful sparks and a bright light the gems take their places in their socket to restore the usual Elements. The six objects slowly approach Spike, who opens his claws and holds them only seconds later tightly.

"Thanks... Now we will defeat Gloomy Witchcraft and prevent her from taking over I must tell Twilight about i-!"

Before he can end his sentence he finds himself in the castle, a few feet away from main hall's entrance alongside the blue Unicorn, who still cries.

He takes a few looks around before he finally remembers this place.

"We are back! And I have the Elements! We can defeat her Twilight. Follow me!", he tries to motivate his friend but sadly he has no success with his attempt.

She still sees no light in the darkness and no hope in the current situation.

"Twilight...", he repeats a little bit quieter and a sudden sadness can be noticed in his voice.

But this emotion gets replaced by a huge amount of frustration and anger as he takes the Unicorn by her tail and begins to draw her with him.

"I don't want to be rude but you're making me sick right now! Just because you aren't yourself that doesn't mean we can't win! We have to believe in each other and in our friendship. You said it before: Our friendship can't be broken and defeated."

The two enter the room and notice that the other Mares aren't paralyzed anymore. Now they are standing next to each other a few steps away from the door. They look sad and paler as they stare into the air and watch the purple Alicorn, who destroys beloved things while her laughter fills the hall. Rarity's outfit is also gone, most likely Gloomy Witchcraft destroyed it already.

"Everypony... Fluttershy? Rarity? Pinkie Pie!", the Dragon but they can't hear him or at least it looks like that.

Maybe they just ignore him or can't even notice anything anymore.

"Fast Twilight!", he says to his friend, who also starts to watch Gloomy Witchcraft as she destroys one of the crystal which contain happy memories.

The destroyed one was their first Grand Galloping Gala. The male also notices her actions and, after shaking his head, he drags her into the hall and places her next to Rainbow Dash, who doesn't even move one muscle. After that he gives everypony their Element and turns his attention towards the villain. She is just about to destroy a picture that shows Spike and the Mane Six together smiling.

"Hey Gloomy Witchcraft! I give you one last chance to surrender or we will force you and destroy you for good this time", Spike shouts and surprises the Mare, who looks at the seven characters and begins to smile.

"Oh... the brave hero is here to save everyone. That is just stupid! Do you really think you can beat me? You may have the Elements of Harmony but I'm still the Element of Magic. Without me the Elements won't work and are useless and so are you!"

She closes her eyes and concentrates her magic to create one of her most powerful attacks. Spike turns his glimpse towards the ground and his claws begin to shake as he hears her words.

"No...", he mumbles over and over again until the Alicorn unleashes her orb of destructive magic.

"I am not useless! I will give my friends the hope because...", he says a little bit louder until he just screams his last words, "The Elements are not connected to their body!"

The magic comes closer and closer but before it can hit the baby a pink shield parries it and shoots it back at her. She dodges but can't believe her eyes.

"How... How is that possible?", she thinks as she watches Spike and her friends, who are surrounding and looking at him.

Their expressions aren't really sad anymore! They look confused but not hopeless and sad. The words he said really touched their heart and defeated the darkness that surrounded it.

"No one can survive my spell... No one! I can't let... I can't"

Gloomy Witchcraft's mind is running wild as she notices that she can't harm him anymore. Out of desperation she unleashes one beam, sphere, orb and thunder and aims for the baby Dragon. Every spell gets shielded by the pinkish aura around him and his friends.

"Spike?", Fluttershy asks, "What do you mean with the Elements aren't connected to our bodies?"

"The Element is not connected with all of you because you were born in this body. Your heart, your soul and everything about you is the reason for that. Not your body made you generous Rarity. You became generous because you love to see someone happy and you are glad if you can help. And Fluttershy: Your heart is the kindest thing in your entire body. You are able to love every creature and you always try your best to keep everyone happy and safe. Everyone of you carries her Element with you all the time. It is a part of you and it can't be stolen. That's why Twilight is still the Element of Magic and Gloomy Witchcraft isn't. I realized that you all lost your hope and stopped believing in you. You thought that you can't do anything because the Elements can't help us. But the Elements chose all of you for a reason. They knew that you six can overcome every obstacle if you just stand together!"

Spike is right! He tells the truth and the six Mares know that.

"You are right Spike", Twilight says but only gains a strange look from her friends.

"What is Trixie doing here? I thought she is stuck in Twilight's body...", Rarity asks but there is no time to waste now.

"I am Twilight but I will explain it later. No we must use the Elements and defeat her!"

"Alright!", the other six answer and they line up in a row while Spike stands behind them and cheers.

The gems starts to glow and slowly the six Mares rise into the air as they form a heart. The magic of the Element of Kindness, Generosity, Loyalty, Honesty and Laughter flows into the star-shaped gem, the Element of Magic. A colorful rainbow raises into the air, crashes through the ceiling once and a second time as it crashes down onto Gloomy Witchcraft.

But, much to everypony's surprise she fires a beam and actually fights against the Rainbow of Harmony! And it looks like she will win!

"See! I told you the Elements of Harmony can't defeat me! My power is undeniable and I will reign forever after I finally destroyed all of you! There is no hope! Not anymore!", the Mare in Twilight's body exclaims as she notices that destiny is still on her side.

Twilight also realizes that and tries her best to enforce her and her friends magic but it seems like their last chance is no more.

"We... can't let her... win!", the Alicorn babbles but how can they still win?

Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Applejack use every little bit of power inside their hearts and bodies to overpower the villainous Mare but slowly her dark magic pushes the Rainbow back into the sky. It won't be long until her beam reaches the Mane Six!

"Don't give up everypony! Don't let her win! We can't lose now... we just can't...", Spike tries his best to cheer his friends and be useful but it doesn't seem to work out very well.

He closes his eyes and shouts with all his strength his last sentence before Gloomy Witchcraft will beat the ponies. "We can't give up hope!" Suddenly his entire body starts to glitter and green flames surround him. He opens his eyes and, almost scared to death, notices the sensation around his body.

"Twilight! Twilight! Something is happening! Twilight!", the baby Dragon shouts as he rises into the air and slowly moves until he hovers in the center of the heart while the green flames grow stronger and stronger and fills the entire inside of the shape.

"What is going on here?", Pinkie Pie asks and the others seems as surprised as she is when they notice her friend, who begins to shine in a bright, white light.

"What is this Witchcraft? What have you done?", the Alicorn asks as she concentrates on the purple and green male who seems to slowly drain her attention.

"Spike?", Twilight asks but she has no chance to say another word before the light fills the entire room for a few seconds.

And after it vanished... Spike is not the Spike we know and love. He is wearing a golden helmet with a green gemstone in the middle of his forehead. The stone is shaped like a flame and it sends out a green beam that aims for the Element of Magic! Suddenly the Rainbow of Harmony gains a seventh color right next to the yellow and white of Fluttershy and Rarity. And, as if the new power declared Equestria's survival, the colorful force breaks the dark beam of Gloomy Witchcraft and crashes down on her.

"No! No way! That's can't be! Noooooo!", she screams as the magic surrounds her and, after a flashing light of different colors appeared and faded, bans her soul for ever in the book, which slowly decays and finally vanishes.

Panting and sweating the six Mares and the little Dragon sink back until they touch the ground. The fight is over, Equesria is safe and Trixie is rescued, at least they hope she is.

"Trixie? Are you... okay?", Fluttershy asks but the Mare right next to her answers!

Trixie is back in her own body.

"Yes... Thank you", she answers before she sits down and focuses the floor as the others run towards the unconscious Alicorn Princess.

"Twilight!", Spike shouts before he reaches her and hopes for at least one move but no.

She doesn't move a muscle.

"Is she... okay? Or is she...", RD wants to asks but she can't do it!

The thought of losing Twilight like that is too horrifying...

"No! She isn't! She is just sleeping! She is just... tired..."

Spike's voice is filled with despair and anger as he answers the pegasus's questions.

"She can't be gone... She's my family! She can't just disappear! I need her... We all need her..."

But despise all his attempts to wake her up she doesn't. Maybe it is really too late... Rarity steps closer and lays her hoof on the Dragons head before a tear leaves her eye and runs down her cheek.

"Spike... I know you can't understand that but Twilight won't wake up agai-"

"Of course she will!", the male responses shouting with tears in his eyes and an obvious fright in his voice, "She will wake up! She must wake up! I will never lose hope... She will wake up and... she will see that we did it..."

Slowly he places a claw on the purple pony's chest before he sobs again and closes his eyes.

"I don't want this thing here!"

He uses the other claw to throw away the helmet before he places the claw next to the other one.

"Please... wake up Twilight..."

This thought repeats itself again and again as one tear after the other rolls down his scaly cheek and land on the cold floor, his own body or Twilight's. He closed his eyes and just wishes for her return. Applejack takes her hat off before she wipes away a tear or two. Even Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie can't keep their sadness inside. Suddenly the Element of Magic lands next to the Dragon's claws. Trixie must have levitated there because she knows it doesn't belong to her. This seems to be the missing part in this trick! Slowly all the other gems leave their place and begin to shine and sparkle before each one of them covers Twilight in a gentle light. The green flame also participates in this action and adds a green shimmer to it. But it doesn't last long and only a few seconds later the Elements return to their sockets.

"What happened?", Pinkie asks but the answer is obvious as Twilight starts to move slightly and to breath.

Everypony can't believe their eyes! Twilight lives! Twilight Sparkle lives!

"S...S...", she begins to mumble as she notices the slightly pressure on her chest and, after risking a look, his assistant's and best friend's claws.

"Spike... What happened?", she asks quietly.

The baby Dragon instantly opens his eyes in shock and turns his glimpse towards the Alicorn, who slightly smiles at him.

"Twi...light...", he babbles as tears continue making their way from his eyes across his cheeks, "Are... you..."

He can't finish his sentence anymore. The happiness and joy he feels right now overtakes him and forces him to hug his Alicorn friend and his dearest family member.

"I missed you...", he whispers and gains a giggle in return.

The other Mares still can't believe their eyes as they watch the two friends.

"Twilight", Rarity starts her sentence but stops as first Rainbow Dash, Applejack and finally Fluttershy each at a word to it, "is... really... back!"

They move towards her and give her a hug before they help her on her hooves.

"What happened?", the Alicorn asks and Pinkie Pie takes her chance to explain.

"We celebrated Hearts Warming Eve but Trixie manipulated it and activated a magic spell which gave her the ability to switch bodies with everypony she sees. She tried the spell on you but suddenly Gloomy Witchcraft appeared who seemed to be the creator of the spells. She overtook your body and used it to defeat us. But Spike and Trixie brought the Elements of Harmony and we all used it to defeat her but we were not strong enough until Spike joined us with this super-duper-cool helmet over there. We finally defeated her but then you were lying here and we thought you were not anymore. We cried and cried but now you are here with us and I still can't believe it..."

As she says the last words she starts to cry again and gives her friend another big hug.

"Really? I was not anymore...", Twilight repeats and seems a little bit frighted by the thought.

"Yes but you are here now and that's what counts!"

Rainbow Dash tries her best to cheer her friend up and she has success. Spike leaves the group for a short moment and moves towards his helmet, which he takes into his claws.

"What is that? Is it... an Element?", whispers before he walks back to his friends.

"What is that?", he repeats his question but this time louder as he shows them his object.

"A green flame... It looks like an Element of Harmony but it can't be one. There are only six Elements", the white Unicorn answers as she takes a closer look at it.

"But", Twilight replies as she also takes a closer look, "Maybe it is an unknown Element... An Element that was hidden until today? I heard Princess Celestia talked about five more Elements of Harmony which were hidden by evil siblings... I think they called themselves Hel and Fenrir. Hel was a selfish and narcissistic Mare while Fenrir was one of the most aggressive and ruthless Stallions Equestria ever witnessed. They fought Luna and Celestia but were defeated. They escaped but found the five missing Elements: Hope, Love, Forgiveness, Unity and Justice. They took them away and destroyed them. But the sharps are still out there and they can form the Elements of Harmony just like it happened to us when we gained them. Maybe this gemstone is also one of those Elements!"

"But which one?", the Dragon asks as he focuses the green flame.

"I think I know which one", Rarity answers, "You are the reason why were able to defeat Gloomy Witchcraft. You are the reason why Twilight is still here. You never gave up hope and shared it with all of us. Your hope is the reason why we are still here. This Element must be the Element of Hope!"

"That actually makes sense", Rainbow Dash says and nods, "You gave me back my hope when I thought we had none left. And I think everypony agrees with me."

Applejack, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie nod in agreement and even Twilight, who can't remember anything, agrees.

"You always gave me hope...", she answers, "Since I first met you. I never lost hope thanks to you."

"I'm sorry to interrupt this but what should we do with Trixie?"

Applejack excuses herself before she turns around and focuses Trixie, who still sits there and deals with her guilty feelings. Rainbow doesn't hesitate and wants to unleash her anger.

"Let's take care of her. She deserves it!"

Everypony agrees and moves forward until they stand right in front of the Unicorn, who raises to her hooves and waits for her punishment.

"I'm sorry for what I did and I know you can't let me leave like that. I will accept every punishment you plan for me", Trixie declares without raising her face. But Spike understands Trixie and why she did all that.

"Wait!", he shouts and runs towards Trixie, who focuses him with a surprised facial expression and waits, and turns his back on her.

"We can't punish her!"

This sentence shocks everypony but Rainbow and AJ seem to be the most surprised Mares.

"What? She almost caused Equestria's destruction and Twilight's dead! How can we not punish her?", the cowgirl answers and gains a nod from RD.

Spike gulps and understand how stupid he sounded but he can't let them punish her.

"I know she did something wrong but haven't you listened to what she said before? She was hopeless, she was frustrated. We took everything from her even though we did it to protect others. We didn't even asked her if we can help her out after we defeated her. We forgot about her. She was lonely and desperate... She had nothing left! I know how that feels like... Even though I am always with you I sometimes feel useless and powerless. You have your Elements and I had nothing until today... But I have you but Trixie. She has no pony she could call a friend... And maybe this is what she always wanted and still wants, a friend."

Spike turns around with a smile on his face.

"Here Trixie, take my claw and be my friend, be our friend. Join us today and celebrate. And tomorrow you are free to leave and try your luck somewhere else or you can stay in Ponyville. We will stay your friends and you will be always welcome in this castle."

Twilight smiles as she hears her friend's words. So wise and so kind. He saw something in Trixie she and her friends couldn't see. A lonely Mare who would everything to have at least one friend.

"Take my hand", the Dragon repeats, "and let's forget about the past and create a better future together. The eight of us bonded by friendship."

The dressed Unicorn can't believe what she hears. All her life no one tried to be nice to her and now a baby Dragon is?

"I...", she babbles as her eyes begin to glitter slightly and a single tear makes it was across her blueish coat, "I don't know what to say... I... I'd like to be your friend, Spike..."

She begins to cry as the Dragon embraces her in a hug and smiles.

"We want you as our friend", Fluttershy answers and also gives the Unicorn a hug.

The other five Mares repeat this action.

After the Unicorns and the Alicorn fixed the castle with their magic the seven Mares and Spike make their way outside. Everything looks like nothing even happened. Luckily the other ponies didn't noticed what happened or else there would've been chaos. They take their places on a close hill and watch the dark sky. Thousands of stars decorate the dark blue surface and create a piece of art. Colorful pictures and sparkling explosions join them and get accompanied by loud noises as the firework starts.

"Spike... I really hope the future will be much like this night. Ponies and Dragon united as one, enemies become friends and every evil force will be stopped and destroyed... I really hope one day we will make this dream come true...", the Princess of Friendship whispers and gains a giggle in return.

"All we can do is hope for it", the Dragon answers as a giant rocket creates a big and colorful heart, "and never stop hoping..."


End file.
